Semiconductor devices may include interconnects (e.g., metal interconnects) to carry electrical potentials or signals. An interconnect may be disposed over a semiconductor substrate of the semiconductor device, for example with an insulating layer disposed in-between. Under certain operating conditions, a parasitic capacitance may form between the interconnect and the substrate. For certain devices such as, e.g., high-frequency (HF) switches, this parasitic capacitance may be undesirable as it may have a negative impact on signal quality of an electrical signal carried by the interconnect.
Thus, it may be desirable to reduce parasitic capacitances between a semiconductor substrate and an interconnect in a semiconductor device.